This invention relates to an actuating fixture for a push-pull switch, in particular for a protective circuit breaker for on-board power supply means, which switch comprises a switch casing having a frontal face, an actuating head protruding from the said frontal face, an externally threaded annular flange of said casing extending axially outwardly therefrom and surrounding the actuating head and adapted for mounting of the switch on a switchboard or the like panel, a push-pull button having an inner guiding end part facing toward the said switch casing and clamping tong means adapted for clamping connection with the said actuating head. A push-pull switch of this type is described in German Gebrauchsmuster No. 1,980,282.
The known actuating fixture is devised as a push-pull knob and can be mounted on an actuating head of a push-pull switch after the manufacture of the said head. Its push-pull knob is of a configuration facilitating its being gripped by a glove-covered hand more easily than the previously known actuating head of this kind of switch. It is customary to mount the known push-pull switches, and in particular protective circuit breakers for on-board power supply means, in a plural arrangement next to one another behind an instrument board; and an annular flange of each head, being provided with an external threading, extends through a bore in the switchboard. Mounting in the switchboard is effected by a retaining nut which is screwed on to the end of the externally threaded flange which protrudes out of the switchboard.